The present development is a spill-resistant beverage cup lid which includes a well for adding liquid or powder condiments to a hot beverage. The well is designed to allow the condiment to diffuse within the beverage thereby eliminating the need for a stirrer.
In the fast-food industry, hot beverages are commonly served in disposable cups having a close-fitted lid. The lid typically includes a flap that can be opened to allow the consumer to drink the beverage, and a vent. Indicia such as corporate logos, warning notices, and recycling information may also be included on the lid. If the customer wishes to add condiments, such as creamer or sugar, for the beverage, the lid must be removed, the condiment added, and the lid replaced on the cup. When the lid is removed, there is a risk that the beverage can splash or spill, burning the customer.
Lids have been developed which allow the consumer to add condiments to hot beverages without the need of removing the lid after it has been positioned on the cup. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,179, issued to Hanson on Jun. 25, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,276, issued to Lialin on Jul. 11, 1998, teach lids having compartments or vessels filled with condiments. With the lid mounted on the cup, the consumer applies pressure to an exterior face of the lid opposing the compartment containing the condiment the consumer wishes to add to the beverage. The pressure causes the compartment to open or rupture releasing the condiment into the beverage. The lids of the '179 and '276 patents thereby allow the consumer to add condiments without removing the lid. However, the lids are not cost efficient because the condiments must be added to the lid when the lid is produced so each consumer receives all the possible condiments which can be added to the beverage regardless of which condiment(s) the consumer desires. Further, because the compartments are filled with the condiments during production, a predetermined amount of each condiment is available in the lid compartments, thereby limiting the freedom of the consumer to determine the quantity of each condiment to add to the beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,952 teaches a lid that allows the consumer to add condiments through a “condiment funnel” positioned at the center of the lid. The '952 patent further teaches a stirring rod which fits into the cup through the base of the condiment funnel. The consumer can add the desired type and quantity of condiment to the beverage through the funnel, and then use the stirring rod to disperse the condiment throughout the beverage. Thus, the lid of the '952 patent allows the consumer to use only the condiments of his choice. However, after adding the condiment(s), the consumer must stir the beverage using a stirrer adapted to the lid.